


Trouble When You Walked In

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguing, Argument/Make Up, Being Walked In On, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Caught, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Jealous Adam, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Submissive Shiro, adam is alive for angst AU lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith sees the way he looks at him. He sensed it ever since they got back to Earth, fought the war alongside him. He could tell. Now that Shiro was back and he was healthy and a war hero, suddenly Adam had his eye on him. It made Keith’s blood boil. He’d tossed Shiro aside for being sick and now he had the nerve to flirt with him and give Keith the evil eye every time they crossed paths.Keith was the one who had waited for him the desert. The one that saved him and loved him through everything instead of abandoning him when he was sick. Adam hadn’t done shit for Shiro but hurt him and now he got to walk around like Shiro was his entitlement Keith had stolen from him.Keith buttoned up his uniform and gritted his teeth as he gathered his things. It was time to send a message.(TLDR : In which Keith plans for Adam to catch them in the act and mark his territory lmao)





	Trouble When You Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy gang this was something i was going to work into another fic, but it didn't really fit, so here's a smutty/angsty oneshot?? Enjoy some Sheith being walked in on lmao

Keith sees the way he looks at him. He sensed it ever since they got back to Earth, fought the war alongside him. He could tell. Now that Shiro was back and he was healthy and a war hero, suddenly Adam had his eye on him. It made Keith’s blood boil. He’d tossed Shiro aside for being sick and now he had the nerve to flirt with him and give Keith the evil eye every time they crossed paths. 

The war was over and Earth was safe, meaning they went back to their original career paths. He was a pilot for the Garrison again, just like Shiro - although he would fly Black and Shiro would fly the Atlas with the exceptions of some short missions here and there. Adam was still a pilot too which meant a lot of meetings with all three of them in the room. It meant passing each other in the hall a  _ lot _ and it meant seeing him in the teacher’s lounge just about every time Keith went to grab Shiro a cup of coffee between the classes he taught on occasion. 

He was sick of it.

“Baby, you can’t keep getting so worked up over it.” Shiro said, chopping a few vegetables to toss into the stir fry. They’d moved into one of the more luxurious Garrison apartments, given that they were one of the only couples consisting of two top military members. The war had earned them both a promotion. “I’m with you now. I died in space and everything and now I’m with you, so don’t you think if I wanted to be with Adam that would’ve happened by now?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Keith huffed, leaning against the counter and watching Shiro cook. He hated that he was in too shitty of a mood to enjoy how cute his boyfriend looked in just a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He was still in his uniform and the fabric made him itch, but he was too busy being pissed to go and change yet. “Shiro he’s in love with you. He literally stares at you like I did when I was like 16 and I  _ know _ what that look means. Then he sees me and he just fucking glares. It sucks.”

“You glare at him too, Keith.”

“Well he started it.”

“Babe.” Shiro sighed and turned away from the stove, padding up to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, okay? You know that. Don’t be insecure.”

“I’m not insecure, I’m just-”

“ _ Hey _ .” Shiro said, giving Keith’s hips a squeeze. “Control that Galra temper for me. I don’t want any drama at work, do you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want him flirting with you so much.”

“It hurts him more when I blow him off than when you antagonize him. Let me handle it, okay?” Shiro took Keith’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his open palm. “Maybe if you’re good, we can have fun tonight.”

“You’re so dorky when you talk about sex.” Keith sighed. “I’ll be good.”

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled, dropping his hand and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Go put something cozy on. Dinner’s almost ready.” 

“Alright.” Keith melted a bit at his sweetness and pulled away to get dressed. “I’m gonna bring you breakfast after your morning class tomorrow, okay?”

“I mean if you want to.” Shiro said as he went back to cooking, but Keith caught the little smile. Shiro loved being spoiled even if he didn’t like to admit it. 

Keith went to their shared bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Shiro’s t-shirts. He’d bulked up quite a bit, but they were still big and loose on him, made him feel cozy. 

“Sexy.” Shiro teased, setting two plates on their dining table when Keith walked out of the bedroom. “Come eat. Early day tomorrow.”

“You don’t always have to act like you’re made of a hundred percent husband material you know.” 

“How else am I gonna get you to propose?” Shiro winked as he sat down. “Just kidding. I’m gonna be the proposer.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your bank account.”

Keith laughed and took a seat across from him to eat, taking comfort in Shiro’s home cooking. They’d spent so much time eating goo in space, he could get a hard on for the way Shiro cooked tofu. He wondered for a moment if he maybe should actually be thinking about proposing soon, but shrugged the thought off. This wasn’t intergalactic war anymore. They had all the time in the world. Although if he  _ did _ propose, he’d sure as hell make sure Adam was there to witness.

They spent the night like they usually did - curled up on the couch together after dinner, Shiro working on lesson plans and notes for upcoming meetings while Keith leaned against him. Eventually he’d put down the work and just snuggle for a little while, both of them addicted to their newfound time to slow down. They’d watch some dumb shows, a few major movies they’d missed in their Voltron years until Keith got antsy and started to kiss Shiro’s neck. 

Some nights they’d have quick, fast sex - an easy way to relax between busy days. Some nights it was slow, emotional, intense, but sometimes it was funny and they laughed more than they moaned because they were trying something new, or someone made a stupid noise that set them off. 

That night, Keith just wanted to blow off steam. He wanted Adam to see Shiro was  _ his _ and only  _ his,  _ so he dragged Shiro to the bedroom once it was late enough and covered him in hickies that would be impossible to hide completely before they got their quickie in, Keith riding him to fruition in about five minutes of sharp moans and pure heat.

“Keeeith.” Shiro whined from the bathroom. “You made me look like I just left an orgy.”

“Sorry, you’re too sweet to resist.” Keith yawned, stretching his arms and legs out from his place in bed. “I’ll help you cover ‘em in the morning.”

“No you won’t.”

“Come back to beeeeed.” Keith groaned, squirming around to get under the covers. “It’s cold.”

Shiro walked out of the open bathroom doorway and pulled his underwear back on before sliding under the covers with him. “You’re gonna be really embarrassed when a home invader breaks in and you’re naked.”

“They’ll be intimidated by my massive dick and leave us alone.” He mumbled as he tucked himself under Shiro’s arm, hooking one leg over Shiro’s and nestling in. “You set the alarm?”

“Yeah. We’ll shower in the morning I guess.” Shiro said, planting a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “Get some sleep. You’re cranky when you’re tired.”

“Okay, Dad.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Ew.” Shiro crinkled his nose. “Don’t call me dad.”

“Okay,  _ Daddy _ .”

“Holy fuck, Keith go to sleep.”

**

Keith got up early the next morning and hopped in the shower after a failed attempt to lure Shiro in with him and washed the remnants of last night’s events off his body. He took a razor and did a quick run over his navel and below to keep things smooth before hopping out and wrapping a towel around his waist to find Shiro already dressed with his morning coffee in the kitchen. 

“You look great in the Lieutenant’s uniform.” Keith sighed, walking up and giving him a good morning kiss. “I’m gonna hit the gym, then I’ll swing by with bagels.”

“Sounds good, Babe.” Shiro yawned over his mug, eyes still half-lidded. The hickies were covered with enough foundation to keep from being obscene, but any adult with a keen eye would be able to tell. “I have to get going, but I’ll see you after my first class yeah?”

“Can we meet in your private office?”

“Sure.” Shiro smiled. “I love seeing you at work.”

“You’re adorable when you’re sleepy.” Keith planted another kiss on Shiro’s lips and lingered for an extra moment, tasting the coffee on his lips before he pulled away. “I’m gonna go get ready. Have a great day, Takashi”

“You too.” Shiro blushed at the first name. Keith was the exclusive user of ‘Takashi’ and it had a powerful effect on him every time he used it. 

Keith gave his hips a squeeze as a flirty goodbye before he went off to the bedroom to get dressed for the gym. They had similar routines. Shiro taught a class in the morning three days a week, Keith ran morning flight exercises with new cadets two mornings a week, so they went to the gym when the other was busy and congregated for lunch or breakfast just to see each other. 

He heard Shiro leave as he pulled on some gym shorts and slipped into a loose tank top, toeing on his sneakers and tying his hair back in a low ponytail before he grabbed his duffel bag and went to get a water bottle from the kitchen. 

Maybe a hard workout would get his mind off all the shit Adam was pulling.

**

Keith found the gym meditative. He did a few laps around the elevated track, running a quick mile before he headed down to weight lift. He had a goal in mind of being able to lift Shiro like a sack of potatoes, so arm day was a new staple of the routine. It cleared his head to lift the barbells, straining his muscles slightly to bring them above his head and back down, one in each hand. He kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply with each rep. He opened his eyes when his arms started to get too sore and nearly dropped the weight on his foot. Mother _ fucker _ .

“I guess you come here too.” Adam sighed, dressed in shorts and a cut off t-shirt that showed his abs. It made Keith clench his fists around the weights. The only reason Adam walked around dressed like that was because he knew he had a shot of Shiro running into him here. 

“I’m here every other fucking morning, Adam. Find your own space.” Keith huffed, going back to lifting despite the soreness. He wasn’t going to look weak in front of this asshole of all people. 

“The way you talk to people, I have no idea what Takashi sees in you.” Adam muttered with a roll of his eyes as he walked past him. 

Keith saw red. No fucking way did Adam have the nerve to use that name on Shiro. “What did you just call him?”

Adam shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, making his way towards the treadmills and ellipticals.

Keith set the weights down and glared as he headed off towards the locker rooms, chewing his cheek hard enough to draw blood.  _ God _ ,  _ fuck that guy _ , he fumed as he went to get his bag and changed into his uniform for the day. Why was Shiro so defensive of his stupid ex-boyfriend? He was sick and tired of Adam walking around and antagonizing him at every Goddamn turn and it made him sick to his stomach that Shiro had another viable romantic option just strutting around.

He felt pretty secure in their relationship, but nothing ate at him more than those insecurities from before Kerberos. He remembered how much it had hurt, loving Shiro more than he could stand, always being ignored in favor of stupid Adam. Until they’d broken up and Shiro had disappeared. 

_ He _ was the one who had waited for him the desert. The one that saved him and loved him through  _ everything _ instead of abandoning him when he was sick. Adam hadn’t done shit for Shiro but hurt him and now he got to walk around like Shiro was his entitlement Keith had stolen from him.

Keith buttoned up his uniform and gritted his teeth as he gathered his things. It was time to send a message.

**

Keith managed to keep his blood boiling hidden as he went to the cafe nearby to get Shiro breakfast. He got two bagels and a cup of coffee, knowing Shiro always needed a second one to get through the day, and hatched his plan on the way back. Adam just didn’t fucking get that Shiro wasn’t his anymore. That was the whole problem, so if he showed him -  _ proved _ to him that his chances were long gone, Adam would fuck off and leave them alone. 

It wouldn’t be hard. Shiro’s private office was fairly, well, private. It was the only room in a short hallway, all the other offices branched out in different surrounding halls. They actually hooked up there pretty frequently. Not actual sex, but little make out sessions, quickie handjobs, or blowjobs if one of them was having a bad day. He knew Shiro had Adam’s contact in his phone for meetings and things like that. It’d be so easy for Adam to catch them in the act,  _ see _ that Shiro was Keith’s now. Only Keith’s.

Keith took his phone out as he walked into the academic department of the Garrison, texting Shiro to meet him in his office for breakfast.

He walked through the halls of classrooms and offices until he got to Shiro’s doors and dug his keys out to unlock the door. He went in so frequently, that Shiro had just copied him a key, so he turned the lights on and set the to go bag from the cafe on the desk. It was a cute little room. A big desk with plenty of little space knicknacks from their adventures, a photo on the desk of the two of them after the war, Keith in his paladin uniform and Shiro in his Atlas one. He always smiled when he saw it. 

Keith moved a few things to the side to avoid knocking them over and sat on the center of the desk, grinning when his phone buzzed with a text from Shiro. 

_ Be there in a sec! _

He licked his lips and watched the door in anticipation, listening closely for when the sound of Shiro’s footsteps finally approached the door.

“Hey you.” Keith grinned when Shiro stepped in, thighs spread a little wider as he watched his partner blush. 

“This is pretty early even for you.” Shiro laughed, his cheeks pink as he shut the door behind him. “What are you up to?”

“I brought bagels.” Keith shrugged. “I also had a shitty time at the gym. Cheer me up?” As professional as Shiro was, Keith knew two things. He had an irresistible kink for semi-public sex and he only took student meetings by appointment, so no one would catch them - except for this time. 

“Baby, we shouldn’t.”

“Please?” He pouted. “I’m having a rough day. I miss you.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and walked up to stand between his parted knees, putting a hand on each of his thighs and squeezing. “You’re nuts. Did you at least get the good bagels?”

“Mhm.” Keith purred. “Here, just give me your phone a sec. I need to send a text for work and mine died.”

“Hm? Sure.” Shiro took it from his back pocket and handed it over without a second thought, reaching past Keith to grab the takeout bag and see what he’d gotten to eat while Keith fired off a quick text. 

 

To: Adam

_ Meet me in my office in five minutes. We need to talk. Don’t knock, just come in. _

 

Keith deleted it the moment he sent it and put Shiro’s phone back on the desk, leaning up to nip at his ear. “I’ll lock the door.” He pressed his lips to Shiro’s cheek then slid off the desk, walking up to the door to fiddle with the lock a bit, but making sure it was open. He wouldn’t do it if he thought there was real risk of anyone  _ else _ walking in. Just Adam. So he could see once and for all that Shiro was his. “Takashi?”

“Yeah?”

Keith walked back up and wrapped his arms around his waist, turning his head to press a few kisses to the side of his neck. “Do you have time for me?”

“You did bring me breakfast.” Shiro smiled, easing Keith back towards the desk, so he could sit down. 

“Could you maybe go down on me?” Keith asked, his heart thumping as he undid the buttons on the top of his uniform. “I’ll return the favor later.”

“You’re pretty demanding today.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.” Shiro sighed, reaching over to help him with the buttons and lift the shirt off of his head. “We don’t usually get naked when we do this in here.”

“Wanna be.” Keith shrugged, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before lifting himself up, so Shiro would tug them down. He was already half hard in anticipation and his tip glistened with pre-cum as he kicked his shoes off and squirmed out of his pants entirely. He did have a moment of hesitation there. He was pretty exposed even if he looked good -  _ really good _ \- but Adam needed to be sent a message. If he saw something like this, he’d leave them alone for good and Keith had little shame in his relationship with the love of his life. “Takashi.” He breathed, running both hands through his hair when Shiro sank down to his knees. 

“Warn me when you’re close, you’re not cumming on my uniform again. No one believed me when I said it was half and half last time.”

“I’ll tell you.” Keith breathed as he hooked one leg over Shiro’s shoulder, biting his lip at the visual of his bare flesh against Shiro - still fully dressed. “Please suck me.”

“You’re whiny when you’re horny.” Shiro smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to the inside of Keith’s thigh before he held him by the base and took him in his mouth. 

Keith didn’t suppress the sigh of pleasure that escaped him when Shiro took him in. That man had an ungodly ability to suck dick and he just about lost his mind every time he got to experience it. At least this time, the anxiety of his plan coming to fruition was enough to keep himself controlled. “ _ God _ , yes Shiro.” He groaned, never too concerned about noise. They would have to be loud enough to be heard down the hall for anyone to really hear.

Shiro bobbed his head back and forth and Keith’s heart pounded as he watched the door. Any minute now. 

“Fuck.” He sighed when Shiro pulled back and suckled at the tip, lapping up what he leaked before relaxing his throat to push all the way back down. “You’re so fucking good.” Not a moment after he said the words, he opened his eyes and saw the doorknob twitch, quickly running his hands through Shiro’s hair until he ‘accidentally’ covered his ears and gasped at the moment the door opened to cover the noise. 

Adam stared at him, shell-shocked and silent in the half open door and Keith seized the moment, locking eyes with him and smirking as he fisted Shiro’s hair in his hands. Holding the gaze for a moment before he tipped his head back and moaned - still quiet enough not to be heard down the hall, but certainly bold enough to send Adam running. 

Shiro jerked up when the door slammed. “Did someone just walk in on us?!” He exclaimed, shoving himself to his feet and looking at Keith with wide blown eyes. 

“Holy  _ shit _ !” Keith cackled. “Shiro, oh my God, Baby that was the best thing that has ever happened. He’s totally fucking  _ horrified _ , oh my God.”

“W-Why are you laughing? Who just saw us?”

“Adam.”

“...What?” Shiro blinked, his face falling to one of concern as he turned to look back at the closed door. “Put your clothes back on. This isn’t funny.”

“Of course it is.” Keith frowned, hopping off the desk and tugging his pants and underwear back on in one short swoop. Shit, he hadn’t thought through the part about not finishing the blowjob. Ouch. “Shiro, he straight up mocked me in the gym today. He’s always picking fights and treating me like shit. Don’t you think it’s a good thing that he saw what he saw? He’s never going to bother us again.”

Shiro’s mouth hung open, his eyes still wide and a little watery as he looked at him. “Keith, did you get him to come here on purpose? D-Did you plan this out? Getting me to blow you here?”

“Um.” Keith bit his lip. 

“Keith.”

“I-I thought he needed to be sent a message.”

“A message about what?!” Shiro exclaimed. “ _ Keith! _ This is the most irresponsible shit you’ve ever done, not to even mention how fucking mean it is. How could you do this? What if he files sexual harassment claims?”

“Oh.” Shit.

“Why would you do this to me?” Shiro’s stern voice wavered as he stared at him and Keith saw there really were tears welling up. “W-Were you mad at me? You wanted me to be embarrassed or something?”

“What?” Keith’s heart plummeted. That wasn’t part of the plan. “Shiro, no. I love you. That’s why I did this, he doesn’t understand that we love each other a-and that were-”

“You humiliated me on purpose because you love me?” Shiro croaked, blinking his eyes to drive back tears and looking away. “Do you have any idea how fucked up what you just did was?”

“I-I didn’t think you would be hurt by it. That’s never what I meant to do.” Keith gulped, reaching out to take Shiro’s hand, but he moved it away. “Takashi.” He swallowed. “H-Hey, I made a mistake here. That’s obvious, but please, please don’t be mad, I just-”

“Keith, I’m furious with you. Are you kidding?” Shiro sniffed. “Not even that, I-I’m fucking hurt by you, how could you be so cruel to someone?”

Keith’s chest ached. “You care about how Adam feels?”

“Yeah I do, don’t you remember being him? I thought you were better than this.” Shiro huffed and grabbed the paper bag off the desk. “I’m taking the fucking bagels. Finish getting dressed and we’ll talk about this at home.”

“O-Okay.” Keith stuttered, his face burning red as Shiro marched out of the office and shut the door. 

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up  _ bad _ .

**

Keith found himself shaking the rest of the day. Shiro had never been mad at him before - not like this. It was making his stomach ache just picturing the look on Shiro’s face. Anger would be one thing, but the hurt was killing him. Shiro seemed like he was about to burst into tears and it was all his fault. Hell, he wanted to cry his eyes out too, but they had work to do. He just thanked God he didn’t run into Adam for the rest of the day and that he didn’t have any meetings to go to with Shiro. 

_ We’ll talk about this at home _ . It gave him heart palpitations - the bad kind. 

Keith got home first and changed into something comfortable, a pair of black sweatpants and a cropped t-shirt, his hair tied back in another low ponytail. He just felt so anxious that he needed to feel some kind of security, even if it was just comfy clothes. He got dinner in the oven and waited for Shiro to come home on the couch, his heart beating in his throat as he watched the clock in the corner of the TV screen. 

Keith nearly jumped when Shiro walked through the front door, wondering if he should rush up to him and apologize again or just stay quiet. “Hi.” He croaked from the sofa, heart pounding as he turned to face him. “Do you want to talk?”

“I don’t know, Keith.” Shiro sighed, setting his briefcase down by the door. “I talked to Adam.”

Keith’s face paled. Was it possible? Had he fucked up so unbelievably bad that he was going to lose Shiro? He couldn’t go through it. Everything he’d gone through and he’d blown up their relationship in one stupid, jealous decision. What was wrong with him? Was he just a fucked up, horrible person who was destined to push everyone away from him? He thought Shiro was the one thing that finally,  _ finally _ he could hold on to and he’d already fucked it up. His lips quivered at the thought and suddenly, it felt like his whole world was crashing down. What if this was it?

Keith’s will broke the moment the thought hit home. “T-Takashi, I… I-I…” His voice cracked. “Please don’t go.” He sobbed, his face red with embarrassment, so he hid it in his hands as the tears racked his body. “I-I know you’re mad at me and I’m stupid and a total fucking asshole, but if you leave me for him… I-If you pick him over me again, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I love y-you.” He hiccupped on the last word and let the tears roll down his cheeks, refusing to look over at Shiro. “It’s all my fault. I am so fucking sorry, please don’t go.” He couldn’t breathe right. Every time he tried to draw in air, his breath came up quicker and quicker, his heart racing and his nose was too stuffed to inhale. 

“Keith?” Shiro rushed over to the couch and knelt down. “Hey, hey, hey you need to breathe. Breathe, Baby.”

Keith took a shaky deep breath in and took his hands away to face him, knowing how pathetic he must look like with his face soaked and his eyes all red. “Do you hate me?”

“Keith.” Shiro breathed. “Keith, Baby  _ no _ .” He pulled him into a hug and squeezed. “Keep breathing for me, okay? Calm down. We’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are.” He sighed. “I mean, I didn’t before, but shit. I do now.” 

“He called you Takashi.” Keith cried onto his shoulder. 

“What?”

“In the gym.” He sniffled, pulling back to look up at Shiro. “He said ‘I have no idea what Takashi sees in you.’ I just wanted to show him that you’re mine now and not his, but I’m really fucking scared that you’re not actually mine.” Keith hiccupped and wiped his eyes. “I feel so stupid crying like this, but when he says shit like that, I-I kind of feel like you could change your mind any day. You can always pick him over me again.”

“Sweetheart, come here.” Shiro whispered, pulling him right back into the hug. “You’re everything. I’m mad about what you did today, but don’t read into this. I care about Adam because he’s a  _ person _ and we have to see him all the time. I’m never going to love him again. I’m never going to love anyone but you.”

“I’m just a fuck up.”

“You made a bad choice today. A couple bad choices, but it doesn’t change my love for you. Nothing could.” Shiro pulled back and leaned down to give Keith a kiss, letting him lean into it and hold him there for as long as he needed. 

Keith appreciated that Shiro would kiss him when his lips were so slimy and gross. He pulled away to tuck his face back into the crook of Shiro’s neck, taking a deep, shaky breath in. “What did you say to Adam?”

“I thought you of all people would know how much it can hurt when someone you love is not just off the market, but rubs it in your face.” Shiro grimaced. “So I apologized to him.”

“Sorry.” Keith winced. 

“I also told him you wouldn’t have pulled a stunt like that if he didn’t antagonize you so much and I told him to leave you alone.” He pressed a kiss into Keith’s hair. “I’m sorry he’s been so nasty to you, but try to remember how you were with him, yeah? You hated his guts back then and you weren’t exactly nice.”

“Hate his guts now.” Keith mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. “You really swear you don’t want to go back to him? I feel like when we have arguments, or I fuck up, that you think about it.”

“I’m never going back to anyone. I’m yours.” Shiro said, nuzzling his nose against his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry like that.”

“I was… scared.” Keith admitted, blushing at the words.”I really didn’t mean to hurt you with what I did today, I was just so mad.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Shiro cooed, his hand rubbing down his back. “Just… Don’t pull something like that again. You manipulated me and that wasn’t cool at all. Neither is trying to torment Adam, but I get where you’re coming from.”

“I know.” Keith nodded. “I won’t. I’m sorry.” He was still shaking, but his heart rate had come down. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You’re not gonna lose me.” Shiro brought his human hand up to Keith’s cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumb, looking at him with such soft eyes that Keith melted right into the touch. “I’m right here. We’re okay.”

“Okay.” Keith took a deep breath in. “I’m an idiot. I think it’s part of the Galra in me. I’m territorial as fuck and you’re the most important thing in my life. I-I don’t think I could deal with it feeling threatened.”

“Poor thing.” Shiro leaned in to give him another brief kiss. “Hey, I misunderstood how much Adam was actually upsetting you. Do you want to go to bed? I want to make things up to you.”

“You’re not the one that needs to make things up.” Keith sniffed, wiping his eyes again. 

“Keith, I know you. You don’t cry like this unless you’re really hurt and I think I kind of ignored what you’ve been saying about how Adam actually talks to you.” Shiro stood up from the couch and held out his hand. “Let’s make up, yeah?”

“You’re too forgiving sometimes.”

“I mean, I’m mad, but it’s not productive for anyone to just stay pissed when you’re this regretful about it. I still love you and I talked to Adam about what happened, so we might as well move on.” 

Keith took Shiro’s hand and stood up, squeezing it as they walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. He loved their room. A king sized bed that felt like heaven and a nightstand full of everything they ever needed for sex. He felt safe in there. 

“Come here.” Shiro cooed, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead. “I know you usually take the lead in here, but just lie down and let me treat you, okay?”

“You really don’t have to do-”

“I want to.” Shiro insisted, guiding Keith to the bed and pulling up on his crop top, waiting for Keith to raise his arms before he took it off entirely and his hands, including the hover arm, came to massage his nipples. 

“Takashi.” Keith sighed, his face warming when Shiro leaned in to kiss down his neck. “Baby, really.”

“I love you. Today sucked, so let’s do something that’ll make us feel good.” Shiro slipped his hand down and cupped Keith through his sweats, pressing down with the heel of his palm until Keith hardened against his touch. “Lay down.”

Keith reached up to let his hair down first then laid back on the bed, slipping his hair tie around his wrist in case he needed it later. “Can you take your uniform off?” He blushed. “I want to see you naked again.”

“Sure, Love.” Shiro said, bending down to kiss the tip of his nose before undressing himself. 

Keith’s heart thumped a little at the nickname. He wasn’t really one for cheesy pet names, but he liked them when he was upset. Shiro knew when to use them - when Keith was soft and open. He watched as Shiro carefully peeled out of his Garrison uniform and let the clothing fall to the floor, his eyes tracing over the familiar scars and the hard lines of his abs. He licked his lips at the sight of his erection when he finished undressing. He loved how aroused Shiro could get just at the thought of sex. He was always eager, but could last as long as Keith needed him to.

“Hi.” Shiro smiled when he crawled over him on all fours, his hand sliding right back down to between Keith’s thighs to squeeze him. “I think we have some unfinished business from earlier, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, lifting his hips, so Shiro would pull the sweatpants off.

“You never wear underwear in the house.” Shiro laughed, settling between Keith’s legs and leaning down to mouth at the inside of his thigh. 

“Takashiiii.” Keith whined, putting his other leg over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro looked up at him as he took his length in his hand and dragged his tongue up the underside. 

“Nnn.” He pushed one hand into Shiro’s hair and tugged. “Pleeeaaase? I have blue balls from earlier.”

“And whose fault is that?” Shiro raised his eyebrows.

“Fair enough, but please suck my dick.”

“I mean you said please.” Shiro shrugged, keeping his eyes on Keith’s when he leaned in and took the tip in his mouth. 

Keith moaned and whimpered through the blowjob, his feet pressing into Shiro’s back and his fingers gripping his hair. He was lucky that Shiro had a hair pulling kink, otherwise he’d feel worse about his lack of control. He gave up any power and let Shiro go to town, swearing and gasping whenever Shiro pulled off to dip his mouth lower, licking over his perineum and his rim before going back to sucing. It kept Keith right on the edge, but never pushed him over until he was absolutely begging for it. 

“SHIRO!” Keith cried out when he came, his hips twitching helplessly under the weight of Shiro’s hover arm as he came. Shiro swallowed around him, taking in everything he released. “Oh my fuck, I love you.” He whimpered. “Takashi, I love you.”

“I know you do.” Shiro smiled, wiping his mouth before crawling over him. “Feel better?”

“So much.” Keith sighed as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Sorry for all the drama today.

“Don’t dwell on it. You want to hop in the shower?”

Keith shook his head. “No way are you giving me a blowjob after I acted like a dick and I don’t give you at least two orgasms as a thank you.”

“Keith, you don-”

Keith hooked his legs around Shiro’s hips and swung himself to the side to flip them, landing Shiro on his back, dazed as Keith sat in his lap.

“Those gym mornings are really doing it for you, huh.” Shiro blinked up at him. 

“I’m gonna ride your brains out.”

**

Keith allowed himself to curl up around Shiro when they finished round three, nestling right in to his strong arms and enjoying how cozy it was to lay on his chest. He felt sore in the best kind of way, hickies littering the insides of his thighs and his collarbone, the sheets damp beneath them as he snuggled in close. 

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked and Keith gave a sleepy nod. 

“Feel great. Don’t think I can stand up though.” He yawned. “I’m stuck like this.”

“Guess we’ll just have to lie here.”

Keith smiled and turned his head to press a few sleepy kisses against Shiro’s neck. “We never use sick days. Want to claim food poisoning tomorrow and stay in bed all day?”

“You’re a bad influence.” Shiro smiled, his hand sliding down to the curve of Keith’s ass as he pressed a kiss into his hair. “Let’s do it. I want to make sure  we put all this jealousy stuff to bed.”

“Sorry again.” Keith sighed. “I was a dick.”

“So was Adam. Let’s just focus on us for the next twenty-four hours, okay?” Shiro gave Keith’s ass a squeeze for emphasis. “You’re mine.”

Keith’s heart thumped at the sentiment and he laid his head back down on Shiro’s chest, shutting his eyes and relishing in how good it felt for Shiro to be a little possessive. “Always.” He said, hooking his leg up over Shiro’s to get extra comfy with him. “Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave kudos/comments! Make sure to come say hi on Tumblr and Twitter as well and if you like what you read, check out the zine I'm modding! http://sheith-family-zine.tumblr.com (@intertwinedzine on Twitter and Instagram!)


End file.
